None Technologists
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 2. The TX Series Episode 02 of 12.


Second In The TX Series

None Technologists

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

Prologue

For thousands of years the magicians and sorcerers were the most feared and revered people on Mobius. Holding power of just below the kings of the northern, southern, downunder and human continent kingdoms. Though it was often known that some used their positions to influence the kings into thinking there way by prophesying horrible things to befall the land if they don't. They also lead army's into battle.

But over 1000 years ago things began to change. Instead of people believing in what magicians were saying they were listening to the new way. Science. When King Jacob Acorn took the throne, his father had already achieved what the magicians said was impossible by joining the northern, southern and downunder kingdoms, he started to dismantle the old and bring in the new.

The magicians were no longer in power. There ways became outdated; science now cured the sick, the weak and the diseased. The people hated the magicians, for it was now believed that they created some of the worst diseases that had fallen on the kingdom of Mobius, and were blamed for anything that went wrong. They were hunted down.

When Jacob's son Maxamillion took the throne only five magicians remained. Thought Maxamillion allowed one to stay in his courts Naugus.

The others knew there time was short, but they did have a few followers. The None Technologists. These were furies and humans who believed in the old ways and who prophesied that technology will be the end of all life.

When Robotnik took over, this man symbolized what they had been saying. They joined as ordinary freedom fighters, and when the war was over they went home satisfied they're point had been taken.

But it wasn't. Technology and science remained an important factor in Mobius life. Now to they wont the one thing, the one symbol of this modern way. The TX-01 and its secretive weapon the Chaos Cannon. Destroyed.

The Fall Of The None Technologists

Just four weeks after the incident involving Tails and Rotor, they with a small science team were heading back after doing a planetary survey mission to the Avia system.

"Well nearly home," said Tails as he stepped down from the bridge to the living area "how you feeling now Rotor?"

"Still a bit queasy."

"You'll get used to it."

"Used to what sir?" asked a young Lt named Markus who had just from the kitchen carrying a tray of drinks and was passing them around

"Light speed. Rotor says he feels his stomach go round when we enter it. Its just the G-forces involved."

Markus looked at Rotor "I don't get anything like that. I got a little seasick when we had to dive into that gas giant's outer atmosphere to avoid that asteroid storm. All them currents rocked us about. This way that." He said while moving his hands

Rotor looked a bit pale.

"They sure did." Replied Tails looking over at two scientists going over the enormous data they collected "Rotor you want to come to the second system we didn't see much of that one?"

"Call me in a couple of month when my stomach has settled down."

Tails and the other people around then chuckled.

The TX burst out of light speed just outside Mobius solar system. There were just three planets in the system, the first is a small uninhabitable world called Mars Volta, it never spins its surface has temperatures, which could melt tri-titanium one side and could freeze someone to death in milliseconds on the other. The second was Serena it had very little atmosphere, but a magnetic field, albeit very weak. The third was of course Mobius, it made the eight-planet system they had come from very small, but it was home.

"Calling command tower, this is the TX-01 calling TX command tower come in…"

Tails was interrupted by a voice saying, "The tower you have called is switched off. Please call again later."

"Stargazer?" asked a puzzled Tails

"Only joking sir. Welcome home."

"Thank you."

"Runway is clear."

"The Boeings?"

"Completed sir. You've got all the usual stuff sir."

"Of course."

"Just one more thing we've got a letter," Stargazer paused "for Rotor."

"Rotor?"

"Yes sir. It's addressed to 'Minister of Science: Rotor Walrus, TX Compound, Tornado Field, Mobotropolis.' That what it says on the envelope."

"Okay. See you later."

"Eye sir."

Tails closed the radio to the compound then pressed the intercom. "Rotor please report to the bridge."

Rotor appeared in the doorway a minute after "Yes?"

Tails swiveled his chair round "We will be descending thought the atmosphere in twenty minutes, just though I'd worn ya."

"Cheers. I'll tell them." He pointed to living area were the scientists were

"Ok and Rotor?"

"Huh?"

"I've just been informed by Stargazer that we have received a letter for you addressed to the compound."

"Really?" said Rotor confused to why someone would send it there

"Yeah."

"Weird. Since people will know to send it to the science dept."

"I know. Stargazer will be there when we land, he can tell you."

Rotor turned round and told the scientists that they were approaching Mobius, so they started to pack away all there equipment and data recorders.

The TX touched down smoothly and rolled to a stop around thirty meters from the TX hangar doors. The sun reflected off the metal.

Stargazer watched as the boarding ramp descended from its housing and the door at the top opened once the ramp was fully down. At the same time the cargo bay door hinged open and a number of science personnel entered the craft.

Stargazer watched as the tactical officer came down,

"Peter."

Peter saluted "Sir."

"Any problems?"

"None from tactical."

"Good."

Next down were the scientists then Tails followed by Rotor.

The group stayed near the bottom of the boarding ramp Tails looked at the assembled group "Debriefing in thirty minutes. Apart for the personnel from the Science Dept."

The crowd departed, Stargazer remained "Good trip sir?"

"Generally fine Stargazer thanks, apart from that asteroid storm."

"How about you Rotor? Enjoy it?"

"I… Didn't like going to light speed much. Turned my stomach."

Stargazer laughed a little "Oh you're letter." Stargazer removed the top letter from his clipboard "Here you go."

"Thanks." Said Rotor taking it off Stargazer

"You don't have to attend the debriefing either Rotor." Said Tails

"Ok see you later." Rotor turned and headed for the gates

Behind him he herd Tails say to Stargazer "Call the chief will you. We got a few things to do."

It took Rotor around twenty minutes to drive home from the compound, even though a lot of people owned cars there was never much traffic, most still walked.

Rotor got out after parking his car and looked up at his house. Like many around Mobotropolis it was two stores high and medium sized, a bit too big for just himself, but it was home. He took his bags out of the car and opened up and went in. After fixing himself a drink he sat down heavily in a chair and thought

'No wired things will happen here.' Referring to the day about six days in when the TX banked sharply to avoid something and a problem with the ships inertial dampeners made Rotor roll out of bed and hit the floor.

He reached over to one of his bags and pulled the letter out. He looked at the address on it and shook his head. He opened it, inside was a letter and a map of an island. He started to read the letter; he jumped out of the chair and shouted

"No way!"

He ran over to his phone and typed in 234 6678, the number for the TX Compound.

"Hello. Could I have extension three please? Huh? Oh Rotor."

Tails picked up the phone after its third ring.

"Sir call from Rotor." Said the operator

"Put him thought." A click then "Rotor what can…"

Tails can I ask you for a flight to Beret Island?" interrupted Rotor

"Err, sure when?"

"Now."

"Now. Any pertic…" but Tails herd a flat tone which meant that Rotor had hung up

"Strange."

"Sir?" asked Stargazer sitting on the other chair on the opposite side to Tails

"Rotor wants a flight to Beret Island now."

"Why?"

"Didn't say. Get a Boeing ready."

"Eye sir."

Tails was waiting on the boarding ramp of the Boeing-02 out on the tarmac in front of the closed doors of the TX hangar. Tails want not going to use the TX for this small flight and besides the TX had to got though a inspection when ever it goes into space and when it comes back. It is manly always that hull paneling on the underbelly has to be replaced due to re-entry.

Tails spotted Rotor running over from the gates, he reached the ramp paused at the bottom to catch his breath then headed up the ramp.

"Hi again." Said Tails

"Hi. Ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready, but this is highly unusual."

"I know but this is kind of urgent."

"Alright then hop aboard."

Tails entered the Boeing followed by Rotor. Soon the ramp was retracted into the craft, and the engines began to start up. The Boeings engines were similar to the TX main engines, in the fact they were powered by Chaos energy, yet no Chaos Core was on board. Both Boeing used the stored energy from the underground energy storage tank, which was attached to the TX's Chaos Core when the craft was not in use. The Boeing stored the energy from the tank in the same manor, but carried less. Though the Boeings carried less they could fly for nearly 45 hours without refueling, in the event of energy leak the Boeings could transform the Chaos Turbine engines into petrol engines by slowing the rate of the turbine spin and by using the redundant petrol engines to create a jet engine.

It took the slower Boeing nearly one and half hours to reach the Island were, as the TX would take less then half an hour. The Boeing landed on the Islands airport, on of the latest to be built by the TX Company.

"Do you wont me to stay?" asked Tails as the Boeing stopped

"No I'll be fine."

"You got somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be back this way about eleven in the morning."

"I'll be here."

Rotor disembarked and stood and watched as the Boeing slowly turned round. A thrust from its engines soon provided the speed for the Boeing to take off. Rotor watched as it disappeared above the clouds. The sun was setting behind Rotor.

Rotor looked around him. There was indication that a building was going to be built near the runway, because of earthmovers located at the end of the site. Rotor reached into his bag and pulled out the envelope, he opened it and took out the map that was located in it. It had on it the airport and a red cross on it, were he supposed to go. He knew that the gate of the airport was south facing so as soon as he walked out of the airport he started in a south east direction toward one of the only two towns on the Island. In all there are sixteen islands in the chain called the Dragons Spine. Berets is the biggest, to get to the others you have to go to the port on the north of the island, the south town was a farming community.

He arrived at the town just before the sun set and walked around the till he found the house numbered 45. He looked at the two story building made of wood, kind of reminded him about Knothole.

He went up and knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened

"Yes?" asked the woman

"Miss Walrus?"

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm Rotor. Rotor Walrus."

"Rotor?" asked the walrus looking at him

"Hi Aunty."

"It is you! Jim its junior." She called into the house

"Why?" came from the back of the house

"Rotor. Your bothers son!"

Rotor heard a door slam and a male walrus pinkish in color joined by the door

"Rotor. You look just like your father. So you did survive."

"Yeah."

"Well come in."

"Thank you." Said Rotor as he stepped in

He was escorted to the front living room. It was sparsely decorated and furnished, but that was due to the location of the island.

Once Rotors aunt got a drink together for them Rotor sat down and was about to take a sip when his uncle said

""You'll wont to meat Jay."

"Who?"

"Jay he's your cousin." He then called out "Jay!"

"What?" came a cry from upstairs

"Some one ones to see you."

"How old is he?" asked Rotor

"17. He was born a year before the war."

Jay walked into the room he is the same color as his father with a hint of purple.

"Jay this is your cousin Rotor."

"Hi Jay." Said Rotor extending his hand

"My cousin. From were?"

"Mobotropolis."

"Were you a Knotholer?" asked Jay

"Yeah I was."

"Wow! You were close to Robotnik."

"Yeah."

"Sit down Rotor and tell us all about It." Said his aunt

Rotor told them over the course of the next two and a half hours about his life as a freedom fighter. From the early days when they began there mission to bring down Robotnik at the age of 10, to the doomsday.

"You have been busy." Said his uncle

"Yeah but not as much as in the last few year, with Robotnik's return and all that. How did you end up on Beret Island though?"

"I'll tell you,

Me your aunt with Jay was being sent over to the human continent, by boat to run a small medical center. The end of the Great War had seen many medical centers destroyed in the HC. We were one month in of a three-month journey when a group of freighter and hovering tanks descended and demanded we cut our engines and be boarded. In the name of Dr. Robotnik.

Our captain though did not stop. He carried on. After an hour we were fired upon, we jumped over board we must have disappeared off their sensors because we managed to swim here. We formed a force with the people who were already here, but Robotnik never came for us.

So we built this community. We only found out about Robotnik's downfall and death when the TX Company began to build the airport. One of the people there told me about you and the owner having a little confrontation. I sent that letter hoping you were my brothers son. We were right."

"You were lucky." Said Rotor "Not to have Robotnik come after you."

"I would have been happier doing something to help towards the freedom of Mobius."

"I know. Hey, would you like to come and see Mobotropolis? Its changed a lot since you left."

"Sure when?"

"Tomorrow. I'm getting a flight back."

"Well sure, but wouldn't we have to pay or something."

"No. I know the owner, I'm sure I can arrange something. He's back this way tomorrow."

"Ok might as well then. Jay go and get packed."

"Ok papa. Rotor could you help me?" asked Jay

"Sure." said Rotor getting up and following Jay

"I've heard a lot of things about the TX are they true?"

"Like what?"

In the morning Rotor stood on under the shelter with Jay beside him and his aunt and uncle sitting on chair behind them. Rotor had told Jay many things about Knothole, Sonic, Sally and the TX but of course he didn't tell them the secret of the TX. There came a low rumbling of distant engines and the Boeing-02 circled the airport before landing and coming to a stop on the runway just ten meters from them. Rotor watched as his cousin's jaw dropped.

The planes ramped hinged to the floor and the door opened as Tails stepped out. He looked over to them

"Come on," Tails called "I've got flights."

Rotor turned to his family "Come on don't want to delay him."

His uncle looking up from the bottom of the ramp thought Tails was about twenty years old, but when he got to the top he was looking at a fourteen year old in a uniform.

"Tails I would like you to meat my uncle Jim,"

"Hi." Said Tails shaking his hand

"My aunt Vera,"

"Hello."

"And my cousin Jay."

"Hi there."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Miles Prower, captain of the TX-01 and commander of the RMAF."

"Really?" asked his uncle

"Yeah. Rotor will tell you."

"Is this the TX?" asked Jay

"No this is one of the Boeings."

"Boeings?" asked Jay

"Yeah, but we must get going."

Once everyone was onboard and had taken their seats the Boeing took of back for Mobotropolis. For most of the journey Jay was in the cockpit, asking question about the TX and about doing the hunt for Robotnik.

"Would you like to see it when we land?" asked Tails

"Could I?"

"Yeah."

Once they had landed back at the TX Compound, that is beginning to be called Mobotropolis International by the people of the Grand Metropolis Area (Mobotropolis and the two nearby towns of Metropolis and Star Light), they disembarked. Tails turned to Rotors uncle and aunt

"Would you two like to come and see the TX too?"

"No thanks." Said rotors uncle

"Sure?" asked Rotor

"Yes." Said his aunt and uncle at the same time

"Alright. I'll show you to were you'll be staying."

"My Flight Commander will drop off Jay. So don't worry."

Rotors lead his uncle and aunt towards the gates of the compound

"Jay this is Flight Commander Stargazer." Introduced Tails as Stargazer stepped over to meat them

"Hi."

"This is Rotors cousin Jay."

"Hi Jay." Said Stargazer shaking his hand "Come to see the one?"

"Yeah." Said Jay excited

"Follow me." Said Tails

Jay spent over an hour touring the TX, when it was over Tails asked him a question

"Jay, would you like to fly the TX?"

"Would I!" exclaimed Jay

"Hmm. Would you fight for the worlds safety?"

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to put you life on the line? Or even die for the planets freedom?" asked Stargazer

Jay paused for a minute then said "Yes I would."

Tails nodded at Stargazer who took something off his clipboard "Here son. Have an application form."

"For what?" said Jay reaching out for it

"Joining the RMAF." Tails said

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Please note though," said Stargazer "joining the RMAF doesn't necessarily mean you'll get a position within the RMAF for nearly three years. Then there is no guarantee you'll get a posting here."

"I think I can wait." Said Jay to this Tails smiled

Over two days later and Rotor was walking over to his aunts and uncles home. They had met everyone, yet seamed to avoid going to the TX Compound. Rotor knew that Jay was going to sign up to the RMAF and was looking forward to it. Rotor was here to pick up his application form.

Rotor was just walking down the path up to the front door when he heard raised voices from inside, mainly his uncle and Jay's.

"You will!" cried his uncle

"I wont do it!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I wont!" called Jay

"You took the oath! You will!"

"I wont!"

"You will! I'll beat some sense into you. Hey come here!" cried his uncle

"NO!"

Rotor could tell from Jay's last cry that he was heading for the front door. So Rotor ran to were he could see what was going on. The door opened and Jay ran down the path and out into Mobotropolis.

Rotor uncle stood on the front step and shouted "Wait Jay!"

Rotor waited till his uncle Jim had gone inside before setting off in the direction that Jay went.

He found Jay an hour later in the main park of Mobotropolis, this built on the spot were Robo HQ 2 was located. He was sitting on a wooden beach over looking the pond.

"Jay?" asked Rotor approaching him

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at him "Rotor."

"I saw and heard what happened?"

"Nothing."

"I'm family. Tell me what's up?"

"I and my father and mother belong to a group called the None Technologists."

"Never heard of them." Said Rotor

"There very secretive, they date back nearly 500 years to the time of the great revolution."

"When science took over from magic." Said Rotor

"The None Technologists were created by the magicians who proclaimed that science and technology will destroy the world. The people who followed them were people who believed in the old ways. But as science grew more popular there numbers diminished, but a hard core of followers remained. When Robotnik took over they joined forces with freedom fighters. When the war was over they thought they had made their point. But something new appeared." Explained Jay

"What?"

"You know, because you helped build it."

"The TX?"

"Yes." Conformed Jay

"But the TX is for defense and science research."

"They agreed that the TX was necessary to hunt for Robotnik, but that its purpose has now been served."

"So what was that shouting about?"

"They wonted me to plant a bomb on the TX. But I've rejected they way."

"Because you want to one day serve upon the TX?"

"Yes." He said looking into the distance

"Come on." Said Rotor getting up

"Were are we going?"

"To see your future employer."

In the office of the TX hangar Tails sat in his chair and listened as Jay told of all the things he said to Rotor.

"They'll never get close to the TX." Stated Stargazer standing against the sideboard

"They will by technology, even though it goes against their morals. They will be able to shoot it down." Replied Jay

"Impossible. The only time the TX is vulnerable is when its landing, taking off and engaging LS. But it's too fast we can't even get a missile lock when it's taking off. They can never do it." Said Stargazer

"They could smuggle a bomb on board it then."

"It is possible," said Tails leaning back "we do not scan the passengers or cargo."

"We may have to in the future." Said Stargazer

"Have they attacked anything before?" asked Rotor to Jay

"Yes. A research station, err, Zeta."

"Really? We thought an explosion caused that." Said Rotor surprised

"No, it was the None Tech's. My group." Said Jay

"Yours?" asked Tails

"There are just two group known in the world. I wasn't there I was Ill. You can check with the islands doctor."

"So we can make a move on them." Said Stargazer

Tails leaned back in his chair and though for a while "Jay we will need your help."

"Sure. How?"

"I wont you to tell your aunt and uncle that the TX will be packed outside the hangar in a weeks time unguarded at night."

"Sir?" interrupted Stargazer

"Don't worry. Then go with Rotor to the kings, you will be safe there."

"Okay."

"Stargazer get on to the RMGF and ask Antoine to pick 20 of his best men for a meeting here tomorrow."

"Eye sir."

The big clock in Metropolis signaled thirty minutes to twelve night. It was a week later and a few hundred meters from the chain linked fence of the TX Compound a small group cowered in the shadows. It was the Mobotropolis group of the None Technologists lead by Jay's mother and father. Jim and Vera.

"You sure about this?" asked a member

"Jay told us that the TX is out of its hangar because it's needed very early in the morning for a trip to catch an asteroid that's in the solar system for forty five minutes."

"And we attack now," said Vera "because the guard change at 12 o'clock at night but the next lot don't come on till one."

They heard the Metropolis clock strike twelve.

"They're leaving." Said Jim looking though a pair of night goggles "Time."

The group quietly crept up to the gates. Jim signaled for one of the group to keep an eye out to the left, another to the right and one behind.

"Got the cutter?" Jim asked Vera

Vera got the small laser cutter out of her back. The laser was no bigger than a pen; it only produced a laser beam about 2cms from the tip. He cut the gates to form a roll able section.

What they didn't know was that Tails had replaced the gates. The TX Compounds fence was titanium, which was plated in a special substance called Veranuim, which could resist a laser cutter for forty-five minutes giving time for guards to intercept. The gates had been replaced with steel painted gray.

They all went thought he hole. Jay's uncle looked up the path at the imposing form of the TX. Silent. Deadly. Scary.

"How are we going to destroy it?" whispered a member of the group

"We are going to plant the high explosives packs on the landing legs and under the engines." Said Jim as they walked along the path

They were close now less then a few hundred feet.

"Get ready too…"

He was interrupted by the sidelights of the TX coming on. Putting his hand over his eyes Jay's uncle saw that the TX's under belly twin linked laser cannons on their turret swing in their direction. Then out of covered bunkers the twenty men from the RMGF including Antoine burst out. Cries of "Hands up!" and "Don't move!" came from there lips.

"You gentlemen and ladies are under arrest." Said Antoine

"For what?" asked Jim

"Breaking and entering, attempted destruction of the TX and the destruction of the research station Zeta. Cuff them."

The following week in the courts of Mobius the group of None Technologists who had attacked the TX Compound was found guilty. The charges were, breaking and entering private and federal property, attempted destruction of the TX-01 and destruction of the research station. The testimony from Jay helped also, and many other from Beret Island. After the group were escorted out the room Tails went over to Jay and Rotor.

"Jay, Rotor."

"Tails." Said Rotor as he got up and shook Tails hand

"Mr. Prower." Said Jay

"Please call me Tails."

"OK. Can I say something?" asked Jay

"Sure."

"I did honesty like to join the RMAF, but I've decided I wont to join the science department."

"Oh okay." Tails extended his hand "Good luck."

"Your not disappointed?" asked Jay

"Certainty not. Its your life."

"Tank you Tails." Said Jay shaking his hand

Outside Tails stood with Stargazer watching Jay and Rotor climb into his car.

"Bit of a loss." Said Stargazer

"He would have been a fine addiction. A dead cert for the secondary captain position."

"Plenty more fish in the sea."

"Yeah. Come on we have got to go though that list to fine one." Tails said walking down the steps of the courthouse.

The court case brought an end to the None Technologists. The remaining group split into two factions, on wanting the group to end the other wonting to continue. The group split up in the end.

The End of None Technologists

Coming Soon: Future Imperfect

The Tornado Class X (TX-01), TX Compound, Chaos Core, Chaos Turbine Engines, Fred, Chaos Cannon, RMAF, Boeings, Stargazer The Hedgehog and Amy Fox, Jay, Jim, Vera Walrus and the None Technologists are copyright of the Stargazer 2004.

Authors note based on Sonic Satam

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Miles Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fiction is Copyright of The Stargazer 2004.


End file.
